Le Diable au corps
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Lucifer n'a toujours pas quitté l'esprit de Sam. Cette fois, le chasseur risque de craquer. Lucifer est tellement horrible, jamais il ne s'arrêtera jusqu'à ce que son véhicule accepte d'admettre la dure vérité.


**Bonjour! Voici un OS du point de vue de Lucifer sur ce qui s'est passé avec Sam en Enfer. Sachez que certaines paroles sont dures donc prenez garde, le rating ne sert pas à rien! **

**C'est aussi la première fois que j'utilise Lucifer, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous le trouvez OOC, j'aimerais le faire le plus ressemblant possible^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je suis toujours là, Sam. Ah, mon cher horrible petit véhicule fragile, tu croyais t'être débarrassé de moi en sortant de ma Cage sans ton âme ? Et bien non, mon ami, je suis toujours là. Je t'accompagne, ton âme est aussi revenue dans ton petit corps misérable rempli de faiblesses.

Tu es faible, Sam. Tu n'as pas su me résister longtemps parce que tu ne voulais pas que ton frère se sacrifie pour me tuer. C'est noble de ta part, c'est la seule chose que je peux dire là-dessus, mais si tu savais comme ton petit sacrifice n'a servi à rien. Dean n'aurait pas fait ce que tu as fais, cher Sam.

Oh, allez, arrête de m'ignorer s'il te plaît. Je me sens seul à dévoiler la vérité. Pourquoi refuses-tu de l'écouter, cette vérité que toi-même tu connais ? Pourquoi refuser de voir les choses en face ? Je sais que tu es un humain donc un idiot rempli de sentiments par excellence, mais tout de même, ais la gentillesse de m'écouter, petit Sam. Tu as tout de même le Diable dans la tête !

Allons, mon adorable véhicule, ne te crispe pas comme ça, ça me donne de doux frissons de te voir ainsi. Tu vas me faire craquer, tu le sais ? Oh, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle...

Mon petit Sam que je déteste tant d'être humain, j'aime ce corps là. Malgré que tu sois humain et donc impur à me supporter, je suis obligé d'arpenter la Terre dans un véhicule et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé, et depuis que j'ai vu ton charmant petit corps fragile, j'en suis...disons tombé sous le charme. J'aime ces petits tremblements qui te parcourent à chaque fois que tu as mal, tes yeux verts déterminés à toujours te sacrifier pour ton crétin de frère, tes poings qui se serrent en ce moment même à cause de mes tendres descriptions. J'oublie cette magnifique bouche qui ne sert qu'à dire des choses sans queue ni tête, et qui pourrait aussi servir à ce que tu appelles du plaisir. Ta bouche pourrait servir à en donner.

Oh, je te dégoûte, hein mon petit Sam ? Mais je suis le Diable, j'aime dégoûter, montrer à ta stupide race humaine, cette humanité tant mal faite, que rien ne m'échappe. J'aime vous voir vous cacher près de la lumière pour m'éloigner. J'aime vous voir tomber dans la décadence. Si tu savais comme c'est jouissif de voir cela. Et c'est jouissif de sentir cette peur qui coule doucement dans ton ventre, qui emplit tes muscles doucement. Tu la sens Sam, tu la sens cette appréhension de la vérité ? Tu sens que tu vas craquer, que tu vas me parler. Que tu vas m'écouter te dire toutes les douces tortures que j'ai fais subir à ton corps d'enfant ?

Tu es un enfant après tout, un enfant d'à peine quelques vingtaine d'années qui a subi durant un an de délicieuses tortures comme les humains les aiment. Sam, tu sais quoi ? Le Diable n'est pas seulement vilain et plein de rage. Le Diable aime voir souffrir ses victimes, il est sadique et les cris des âmes torturées sont sa berceuse.

Oui, c'est bien jeune homme, tu commences à comprendre ce que je veux que tu comprennes. Tu es mien, tu es moi, je suis toi, Sam. Je suis en toi. Tu me reçois en ce moment et l'étroitesse de ton âme est douce à mes yeux.

Mon cher véhicule, tu veux que je t'avoue autre chose ?

Je suis en toi dans tous les sens du terme, petit imbécile. Je suis en toi dans l'esprit, et je suis en toi physiquement. Si tu savais toute la joie que j'ai éprouvé lorsque je t'ai fais mien en Enfer. Oh oui Sam, laisse les souvenirs affluer en toi, je sais que tu les vois, c'est moi qui te les restitue. Oui, sens-moi en toi.

Sens-moi te regarder de haut en bas, te scruter attentivement. Sens-moi toucher cette partie là de toi, ce sexe qui ne demande qu'à être cajolé. Oui Sam, je l'ai fais. Je t'ai eu. Sens-moi te prendre sans ménagement devant le regard inexpressif de mon couillon de grand frère. Oui, Michel n'a rien fait pour te sauver de moi. Il a presque apprécié ce délicieux spectacle. Il a apprécié me voir te réduire en exclavage, te remettre à ta place pour avoir osé arrêter l'Apocalypse !

Oui mon petit Sam, sens-moi. Sens les brûlures que j'inflige à ton intimité serrée, sens ma main faire des mouvements sur ta verge tendue. Tu en avais envie aussi, jeune imprudent. Tu me suppliais d'arrêter mais tu le voulais. Tu vois, je t'ai fais plaisir, je t'ai fais jouir avant de me déverser dans ton corps.

Je suis en toi, Sam Winchester. Moi, Lucifer, je resterais toujours en toi. Tu es souillé, tu n'es plus rien d'autre qu'une loque obligée à revoir les tortures que je t'ai infligé, et le pire de tout ça, c'est que jamais tu n'auras le courage d'en parler à ton boulet de frère. Dean se moquerait de toi s'il savait que le Diable t'a passé dessus. Tu étais bon à découvrir, Sammy. Maintenant je te rappelerais nos tendres nuits tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu tombes d'épuisement. Pas de répit pour toi, cher ennemi. Tu porteras ma marque jusqu'à ce que je te grimpe dessus à nouveau.

Allez Sammy, regarde moi et parle moi. Oui, regarde moi bien comme ça. Pleure, c'est ça. Laisse couler les larmes hors de tes yeux brisés. Laisse les cris sortir de ta gorge. Brise ce miroir avec ta main et regarde ton sang couler. Ce sang que j'ai moi-même fait couler de cette partie si serrée de toi. Je l'ai fais couler de partout. Sam Winchester, tu es mien et j'aurais aucune pitié jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que tu es mon objet, mon esclave.

Bonne nuit, Sammy. Cette nuit sera bercée de tes supplications de ne pas te prendre, de tes cris de douleur et de ton corps brûlant en Enfer.


End file.
